


Keep Holding On

by ChElFi



Series: I Don't Dance [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captain Hill - Freeform, Captain Hill Established, Day 26, Established Relationship, F/M, Gazing into Each Other's Eyes, Implied/Referenced Torture, POV Male Character, Single POV, Steve's Pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChElFi/pseuds/ChElFi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't even give them a break on their anniversary. 'Nuff said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Day 26-Gazing into Each Other's Eyes. What a sweet and mushy prompt. Yeah, right. bwahahahahaha.
> 
> Title from the Avril Lavigne song.
> 
> More notes at the end. :)

"Did I ever tell you that you have beautiful eyes?"

Maria's words were slurred, reminding Steve that at least she wouldn't know what was happening. Along with not fearing, he prayed she also would feel no pain.

He smiled at her, and when he spoke he tried to make his voice sound calm.

"Several times."

Their cells allowed only enough space to stand or sit. Maria could no longer stand so Steve chose to sit as well.

"Good," she said, then continued her silent gaze.

Steve tried to keep a calm look on his face, for her sake. He wished their roles were reversed, not only because he'd rather endure the pain she was being subjected to, but because she was so much better at masking her emotions.

He ruefully recalled his foolish thoughts at the beginning of their relationship when he thought she didn't feel as much love for him as he did for her. Three years today since they were married and Steve had learned better. He had become a pupil in all things that were his wife; her moods; her subtleties. And he had hoped to spend the rest of his life learning more.

"Don't be sad," Maria's voice broke into his thoughts.

He looked at her and forced himself to choke back the emotions that were threatening. Her eyes were smiling, though she looked exhausted.

"I wish I could hold your hand," she told him.

"Me too," he said, giving her a tight smile.

He wished he could hold all of her, comfort her before they took her away again. He wished they wanted information, he'd gladly give them anything to make this stop. But John Keane only wanted to make Steve suffer. The man was certainly succeeding.

He consoled himself with the fact that Maria appeared to not really understand what was happening. It was his only relief.

"I love you," he said.

It wasn't enough, he knew. But she smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile in return, if only to make her happy.

They heard the door swing open again and Steve felt fear, like bile, rise to his throat as he watched Keane stride across the room toward Maria.

"If looks could kill, Captain," he mocked. "Too bad they can't."

Steve glanced back at Maria. She still had the same pleasant smile on her face, but her eyes were shut.

"Come along, Mrs. America," he said.

Maria chuckled, as if she thought that was funny. But her eyes were still closed. He watched her take a slow deep breath before opening them to reveal the same look as she'd had earlier. But now Steve knew that it was only her mask. She did know what was happening and she was either covering it up for his sake or to make Keane think he hadn't bested her.

As Keane took her away, Steve yelled after him.

"You think you suffered when your wife died as a result of her own sins? When I get out of here you'll learn what real suffering is."

Keane laughed.

"I'd worry, if I actually thought you'd ever get out."

Two days later, the door to Steve's cell opened, as if by magic. He looked around for Pym who returned to his normal size as he led Steve to where Maria was being held. The guards were engaged in battle and not fairing too well against the Hulk and Ironman, and Steve stepped over more than a few with broken necks and arrows in their eyes.

He carefully carried Maria to the transport for medical care and lay her on the bed. Outside he heard the Hulk yell and he could have sworn it sounded as if the creature was calling him. Steve walked back out and watched Keane set down on the ground in front of him by the giant.

His eyes were wide with fear as Steve grabbed him up and marched him back into the building. Then, for the first time in many years, Steve gave himself over to his anger.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Um, on the funny side? I chose Keane as the villain (I don't believe this in anyway matches him) because he went by Tumbler. As far as a time sucker, Tumblr is my greatest enemy. ;)
> 
> I'd love to say you'll like me better tomorrow, but I'd totally be lying. *Even eviler laugh* (Yes, eviler is a word, there is no red underline in the spell check.)


End file.
